1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breakaway coupling or connector and more particularly to a breakaway coupling or connector for use with roadside light poles or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-recognized that roadside standards such as light poles or traffic standards pose a threat to vehicular traffic. Many attempts have previously been made to provide breakaway couplings or connectors for the lower ends of the poles so that the poles will break away from their supporting foundations if the poles are struck by a vehicle. The breakaway couplings or connectors must not only permit the pole to break away from its supporting foundation, but must also be able to withstand the weight of the pole thereon and must also be able to withstand wind loading. Various devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,521,413; 3,630,474; 4,007,564; 4,528,786; 5,499,885; 4,926,592; 3,552,698; 3,572,223; 3,637,244; and 3,837,752. While the devices of the prior art patents may represent an improvement in the art, those embodiments which are made of metal may become weakened due to the fact that they are constantly exposed to corrosive materials and the like.